


脑洞

by kuma304



Category: yokohina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	脑洞

丸山表面上是普通社员，实际上是为黑道服务的人，他有个妻子雏雏。

某天他的上司（黑道）来找他，看上了招待他的雏。（他在横山裕面前放了一杯茶，转身回到厨房，后颈与衣领的位置露出一小块红色的痕迹，横山裕本以为这是个眼睛漂亮但十分无趣的男人，旖旎风情藏在布料之下。

他笑着打了丸山一个小巴掌，又怕声音让人听见，忍不住看了一眼客厅的横山裕，来不及收住爱意与热情，这实在是太煽情的一眼。叫横山裕羡慕极了享受这全部情意的丸山。）

上司找了个丸山不在的情况，威胁说丸山做了错事，但你可以弥补，和雏开房。  
（后颈的痕迹还未散去，这里是原罪，是勾引横山裕最初的地方，暴露了村上是个有情之人的证明。横山裕覆在上面，吻出更深的印记，甚至啃咬。

村上望着灯，眼前是朦胧一片白色，他身上的人不是他的丈夫。

他不能反抗。他怀念起他丈夫温柔的爱抚，充满怜爱的亲吻，可是他的身体在为陌生的激情张开，他的腿甚至不自觉地勾在横山裕的腰上，每次顶撞到里面，他都控制不了地发出呻吟。）

黑道里流传起一部片子，主角是丸山的妻子。雏并不知道。

丸山知道雏是被骗了，更不忍心讲出真相伤害他。可惜黑帮的人是不会体谅这种心情的。

雏在去超市的路上被黑帮绑到车上。（“呜，……你们是谁。”村上被迫喝下不知名的液体。

他的神志开始模糊，又比喝酒更清晰一点。

安田是个急性子，村上的衣服也没有脱就进入正题，两根手指胡乱地搅动扩张，在找到村上的前列腺之后，又坏心眼地不断刺激，让村上第一次被两根手指给操射了。

“真下流啊，这样就能去了，丸山那个窝囊废满足得了你吗？怪不得yoko这么惦记你，还要拍成片子来回味……”）

村上被扔在超市附近的巷子，他的神志还未清醒，屁股里全是安田留下的东西，就那么蹲在路边。

他差点被流浪汉给扑倒，幸好丸山及时赶到。安田给丸山发了短信。


End file.
